Valuable
by MrsCaptnJackSparrow
Summary: A girl and her brother are on their way to start a new life for themselves. Plans change when they end up running into some interesting pirates. Told from the girl's PoV. This is my first attempt at a story so constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place way before any of the movies. It's pretty much just a little fantasy I once had and then ran off with. I hope you like it!

* * *

Our vessel wasn't fast enough and our captain lacked the skill to save us. The Pirate ship was closing in and we were losing hope. I clung to my younger brother Philip: he was the only family I had left and I wasn't going to lose him to this unnecessary evil. It was all my fault anyway. I was the one who wanted to move back to England. I was looking for a decent, English husband. I was practically an old maid at the age of 21 and, after mom died, I couldn't stand living without some relative nearby. My brother was different—hardened to these feelings about the world. He wanted to stay in the Caribbean and make a life for us. I didn't have the confidence in him to give him the chance.

Now the ship had us. What would they do? I feared the worst of course: as always. Philip pushed me away. Towering two heads over me, my fear-causing death-grip on his arm was no match for the young man. He prepared to fight: I almost swooned.

Steadying myself, I barely got my wits about me when I realized that the villains were boarding the ship. Soon, our hands were bound and we were lined up. Our foolish captain had already been killed in the struggle, along with the majority of the crew. We had been the only real passengers, besides an older gentleman who had passed on from an illness only a few days ago. I managed to look to my sides—I was at the end of the line, my brother to my right, and 3 men after him. Their lives had been spared (temporarily) merely because they lacked a weapon and/or a will to fight. The pirates ransacked the ship and found every last item of value.

Passing his men as they carried their ill-gotten goods on his ship, their captain sauntered over to get a good look at his findings. *Ah hem*. He cleared his throat and began:

"though I should be sending ye all to Davy Jones, I find me self in need of a few good men. We got quite a bit to-do comin' up, and I don't wanna be short any help. But, I don't want no dead weight neither. So you best hope that I'm in need of ye. Savvy?"

He looked at the first man, "Too…uh…rotund. No good". The man was thrown overboard. My face went pale and my knees got week. I stumbled a bit before finding my balance again. The captain looked at me quizzically and, pointing to himself said "Pirate". As if that validated all of his actions.

The next man's fate proved better than the first, and he was awarded a place on the ship, which he happily accepted. Even though it meant hard labor and poor treatment, any fate was worse than death.

The third was determined to be too weak, and he joined the first in the chilly waters.

Philip was next, and I held my breath. The captain looked him over. He informed us that what he needed was a runner—someone small who could easily run between decks to deliver gunpowder and ammunition to the cannons. My brother would not work.

My heart stopped beating and I fell to my knees. I begged the pirate for my brother's life and promised that he would be of definite use in some other position. I boasted about Phil's strength, courage, intelligence, and skills. The captain grinned. His left hand clenched as he contemplated his next move. His thumb was forced out of the griminess as he motioned to let my brother on the ship. I was overjoyed, but still too weak to get up from my position without the availability of my hands.

The captain positioned himself at my face, and I looked up at him with searching eyes, hoping to find some compassion for myself. He impishly grinned down at me and my face reddened with the realization of how I must have looked from his point of view—let alone that of the crew.

"Now, how, my dear, are you possibly of any use to me?"

I struggled to get to my feet. He leaned over and pulled me up by my chin. I struggled for words.

"Well! We're quiet now that the brother is safe! But what about yerself? Surely you don't think you could swim all the way to England from here! Tell me then: how could I use you?"

He knew the answer to that, as did I. I could see what he wanted. What other use could there possibly be? Yet he wanted me to say it. To feel my shame and accept my subservient position to him from the beginning.

I looked down at his boots and then up at his eyes through my rather long lashes as I searched for the right way to say it. I had never uttered words like it in the presence of another, and I already felt embarrassed at the thought of it.

I began, "Wha…well, um, sir…uh." I paused, breathing in heavily, "I'm not a married woman—na..never have been, in fact. We…Well, what I mean to say, sir." I failed to find the right words.

"How can your being, as you said, 'unmarried', be of any use to me?" He feigned innocence. His look only shamed me further. I felt like a child who had just told an unbelievable lie, and now I had to let the truth be known.

I began again, "Well, sir, I'm…well" then I believe I went mad, "I'm small enough to do that 'running' you spoke of earlier". I grinned right back—batting my lashes with each second.

His laugh broke my will, "Don't play coy with me luv. You couldn't be a runner any more than yer brother. So, and I'll ask ye fer the last time: why would I keep ye?"

I froze. Did I really enjoy my life enough to give up my virtue? How would I live without it? Any chance of a suitable husband would be gone so what was the point of living?

My brother caught my eye, but the time that had passed at this point caused the captain to take matters into his own hands. He began pulling me toward the side of the ship. Would he really throw me overboard?

What good was virtue without a life? What good was the prospect of a husband if I was lying at the bottom of the ocean? What man would want fish food?

I managed to force words out, "WAIT!" I screamed. His grip loosened on my arm and I turned to face him. I moved closer to him slowly and raised my eyes to his. "I'm sure you don't have any women on your ship sir and, well, maybe I could be of use to you like that" It didn't make sense, so I continued, "I could be used in the way that a man uses, well, his wife."

His ridiculously innocent stare caused me to ramble on again: trying to explain it as clearly as possible. I lowered my eyes, "I have never been with a man sir, but I would be willing to, if it saved my life…wha..what I mean to say is, sir…" I felt a piece of my soul die, but I kept going, "I would do anything for you."

That was it. I was saved. I was ruined.

Hours later, I found myself in a room of my own below deck. It was filthy but, at least, it did have a bed and a place to go over my thoughts. My nervous stomach caused me to be sick, so I reluctantly sat over the toilet bucket in the corner of the room. I went over the day's adventure and shook with apprehension over my new role on the ship. I cleaned myself up, the best that I could, and rearranged the room to make it more appealing—anything to keep my mind busy. It wasn't long until someone's hand met my door and I jumped at the sound. A filthy pirate sauntered in and looked at me.

He muttered through rotting teeth, "the captain be wantin' to see ye. Somethin' 'bout yer 'usefulness' he said." He laughed, "Says you need to come right away". The dirtied hands grabbed my arm and led me along the ship and into the captain's quarters.

I felt ill once again and searched for something in which to vomit yet, because my stomach was empty, I just dry heaved in the corner of the room. The captain tisked and led me over to a couch. I sat forcefully—trying to break his grip on my elbow. He poured me a glass of rum and I drank it roughly. I wanted to get drunk and leave the world, something I had never done before. I found myself wishing for the death that would've befallen me earlier while my head began to spin from the rum.

Finding me distracted by my thoughts, he kissed me passionately on the lips. I'd been kissed before but this was not the same thing. This was amazing. I felt every part of my body gain a new energy. It instinctively wanted more, and I found myself kissing back before realizing my situation and pulling away.

"I thought ye'd do anything fer me my dear. What makes ya think that I won't jus throw ya over like I should have before?" His voice raised, but I could sense that it was merely to scare me into submission. He asked teasingly, although I felt it's serious undertones: "Why would I hurt me own property? Unless, of course, it were to disobey me."

I knew what this meant, and I resolved to simply let him do what he wished. He was right; I was his property, and he was going to ruin me either way. Why should I cause more pain and risk my life?

His kisses moved up and down my neck and I felt myself enjoying the new sensations of his touch. His tongue tasted my collar bones and shoulders, sending shivers up and down my spine. I noticed my dress was being taken off, and I helped him along with it, hoping to save the only clothing I had and wondering where his lips would move next.

As I focused on taking it off, he kissed me again, long enough to make me gasp for air. When I did, he pushed his tongue inside and teased my own. My hands held onto him—one on his arm and one on the back of his head. He grabbed my arms and found my wrists. Holding them both with one hand, he lifted them above my head while he thought about his next move.

As he pulled more clothing from me, he moved downward, kissing and teasing my breasts with his tongue, lips, and hands. It felt as if they were getting bigger, and I could feel myself arching my back to put them deeper in his mouth. The pinching and pulling mixed pain and pleasure together, adding those thoughts to my confusion, shame, and disgust. I was too involved in my mind to notice his trail.

I moaned, and he continued further, stopping momentarily at my stomach to inspect my bellybutton with his mouth. He lipped my hip, and I felt myself getting warm and moist in a unique place. I mistakenly thought that I had to pee so I got out from under him and tried to cover myself with my dress. He effortlessly pulled me down on top of him but I then pulled back with such force that I fell to the ground. He put his hands under me and carried me to his bed.

The urge had subsided, and it had been replaced with one of emptiness and need as his hands trailed up and down me. He took his place on top of me again and continued his kisses down my body. With his hands at the back of my knees, he spread my legs across the bed, and stroked my inner thighs. His tongue teased these tender areas, and I squirmed at the new sensations—grabbing onto anything within reach.

He moved towards my most private area, and any fear that I may have previously held was forced out by a burning need to have him inside me. His tongue found a sensitive spot, at the top of it all, and his lapping tongue and sucking caused me to convulse in pure pleasure. Without thinking, I moaned and cried out as my body moved upward and my legs shook. His hands were the only barrier, it seemed, keeping me from squeezing his brains out between my thighs as I wanted him in me. He stuck his tongue inside, briefly, but long enough for me to beg for more. I scooted myself further down in the bed, as if I could force him deeper inside me, yet he moved his mouth away and began working with his fingers. He covered them with the moisture that I had felt earlier, and slipped them inside of me, teasing my bum with the other hand and making me want even more. The feeling hurt initially but, as he pumped them in and out, I felt myself working against them—struggling to make them fill the emptiness.

He went back up to my mouth. Biting my bottom lip this time, he moved away from me and took off his clothes. I had never seen a man naked before, and my hands found his bare chest immediately. I wanted to touch it forever.

I felt him position himself between my legs and I could feel a hot, pounding member touch my own. I instantly felt extreme fear at the knowledge of what was about to happen, and no amount of want was going to help it. I whimpered and tried to move away, but he would have none of it and held me steady. He got ready again before leaning into my ear.

He whispered, "hang onto me," and I grabbed onto his arms in obedience.

I found the courage to look up at his face and found his eyes looking right back at mine. I felt his hips push against my thighs, and then the shearing pain. I could have sworn that I heard something tear, but it was soon followed by my own attempts to muffle my misery. He kissed my forehead as he tenderly moved back and forth inside me. Eventually the pain subsided, and I began to enjoy this new feeling. Instinctively I moved along with him, and experienced more rushes of pleasure followed by even more moans and wanting.

At a point of pure bliss I found myself reaching out to touch his chest. My hand held onto the area of his heart before it fell weakly. He pushed my sweat-drenched hair from my face and kissed me sweetly. I was done struggling.

As I shook for the third…or fifth time, he did too, and a warmth filled my lower stomach. He moved out of me gingerly and lay beside me. I fell asleep soon after without, for once in my life, a thought on my mind.

I awoke the next morning in a haze. Everything felt like a dream and, after discovering that I was still in the captain's bed, I realized that those events really had taken place. I was still exhausted from everything that had happened. A horror fell upon me as I came to resent myself, and I felt the need to cry. I would have too, if not for the sound of the crew on deck talking about me.

I couldn't hear real words or phrases, simply my name and a few, loud chuckles. Apparently the noises I had made were loud enough for them to hear last night, and they were imagining all sorts of wild actions which might have provoked those sounds. I buried my head under the covers…I had become _that_ kind of girl.

A man opened the door and looked over at me. He was completely bald on the top of his head, but the rest of his hair fell to his shoulders. He wasn't too tall, but he definitely looked like he had killed many men. I could smell his stench from a few feet away. Grinning at me through what was left of his teeth, the pirate informed me of my day's agenda: "Eh girl. The captain tells me he wants ya to…". I was too upset to listen to anything else. I simply nodded my head in reply.

In a gesture of strange decency, he actually turned away from me as I stepped out of bed. I used the bed's blanket to cover myself after finding that my clothes had gone missing. I followed the man out of the room and onto the deck. It was uncomfortable to walk for some reason: I felt open and tender. This made me struggle with a limp. After noticing this, he turned around and offered his arm for assistance, but I proudly refused, hoping to retain at least an ounce of dignity.

I my eyes darted around at the other pirates whose faces turned all shades of red and white upon seeing me. A few lowered their eyes while others tried to get back to what they had been doing. One even took off his hat as I passed. I could hear those behind me whisper to each other.

"Geeze, poor girl," was the consensus.

I became upset by their reactions. I couldn't understand why they were acting as if I was some sort of tragedy when they had been all laughs this morning. Did I really look that horrible?

I reached my room and found a tub of water that had been left for me. It was a bit chilly, but I was eager to wash the filth off of me. I wanted to scrub everything away from the night before, even though I knew it wasn't possible.

I motioned to the pirate that he was free to leave, but he asked if he might help me with anything. I scowled back at him in a manner that almost made me hiss so he turned and left the room quickly.

As I lay the blanket aside something caught my eye. A large stain of blood was visible from the front of it. I realized, at that moment, what kind of picture I must have made, crying and limping my way across the deck with a bloodied blanket, messed up hair, and tears running down my face. I knew then that those men had felt guilty for my treatment, and I wished that I had not been so cold towards them. They actually did have feelings…they were human. I tried to block out my embarrassment and shame as I stepped into the tub.

The cool water felt good on my skin, and I used a small piece of soap that had be left for me to begin scrubbing away at myself. I still felt strange, and open. After looking around the small room for anyone who might have been lurking, I reached my hands down between my thighs to investigate the source of my discomfort and the pain form last night. Everything felt tender to the touch and a little slimy. When I finally reached the place, I realized what had torn the night before. In my head, I magnified (what I thought to be a wound at the time) this hole to epic proportions. I felt completely undesirable and useless, as if no man would ever wish to make love to me again—even the most desperate.

As I cried, I sobbed loudly, and the captain found his way into my room. He must have gotten an earful from his crew about the scene I had made earlier on deck, because his face showed only pity.

"How we feelin' today luv?" he sincerely asked. I responded with a cold stare.

He slowly walked to my side and held my head to his chest. I was too weak to pull it back, and it did make me feel more comfortable. He took the soap and began cleaning me again in a very loving manner. This act only made me feel dirtier, yet it did quell my fears of being unattractive.

He kissed my cheek and I moved away from him. What were gestures of sympathy had only made me angrier. I hated this man who had taken so much from me, and I knew that eventually I'd meet my end by his hand. He had ruined everything: all of my chances for happiness and a new life in England. I couldn't let myself fall for him.

As I tried to push him away he pulled me up from the water. After wrapping a blanket around me to dry me off, he put me on the bed. I feared that he was going to do what he had the night before, so I scooted away from him. Grabbing me by the arm, he moved me back towards the center of it and covered me with another blanket. He left for a few minutes but returned with food. Placing it at my bedside, he bushed my hair away once again, kissed my cheek, and walked out the door.

My exhaustion added to the warmth around me so, with thoughts of anger, revenge, desire, and confusion, I fell asleep yet again.

I awoke hours later to the sound of fighting outside. The men were yelling to each other as cannons and guns fired volleys at one another. I rushed to put some clothes on—they had found their way back to my room. I hurried to the door, but it was locked. I threw a chair at it, and even my own body, but it wouldn't budge. I just had to get out there and help Phil. He had never been in a battle, and I couldn't bear to lose him now.

When I felt that all hope was lost, a voice was heard saying, "Back away from the door! I'm going to break it down!" My heart leapt. Someone was coming to save me. It was soon opened and I found Phil standing in my room. He took my hand and led me onto the deck where the fighting was reaching a new high. Phil and I managed to make it to the side of the boat and lower one of the smaller ones into the water. We figured that we would make our escape now that the pirates were too busy to notice.

Phil told me to go first as he watched on deck—making sure that no one foiled our plan. I easily slipped into the little boat and motioned for him to follow. He looked down at me first, but something caught his attention, and he turned away.

I heard a gunshot, and I lost sight of him.

Panicking and thinking that he was in danger, I tried to climb back onto the ship to help him, but another cannon to the side of the vessel sent my boat rocking and made me fall down into it. I struggled to find my footing and try again, but the little boat had begun to move away from the ship, and I found myself in the ocean in a ridiculous situation. I felt like an idiot. There was no way I was going to survive on my own like this. I had a much better chance with those filthy pirates….and my brother, by the way; I couldn't forget about him.

I grabbed the oars and tried desperately to get back to the ship, but the shooting of the two vessels made the water rocky, and my rickety boat easily capsized. I fought in the water to get to the surface, but I knew that I could not stay in there for long.

I cried out to the ship for help. I felt myself getting weaker and each slip under the water took more energy from me.

I heard a voice cry, "Hang on!" but I imagined that it was not directed to me. I looked powerlessly up at the deck of the ship and saw a man falling down at me—a rope in his hands. My body let go, as did my mind, and I gave up. I felt myself sinking deeper into the water before finally being grabbed and brought on deck. I moved in and out of consciousness as someone carried me to my room.

When I got my senses about me, I found myself in my bed again. I took off my clothes and hung them up to dry. My mind had blocked out the fighting outside my door, yet it seemed to have subsided anyway. After I crawled back in bed I began to cry at the thought of my brother, who was probably dead. What would I do without him?

A sound came at my door, and soon Phil stood over me with his arm in a bandage and a bloodied shirt. I sat up quickly and looked at his wound, yet he assured me that he was alright—thanks to the captain. I laughed sardonically, "Why, on earth, would the captain save you?"

Phil replied patiently, "Because he says that I'm part his crew, and that we're supposed to look out for each other." He continued, "It's probably the same reason why he saved you." Although he knew that our situations were quite different.

My memory flashed back to that man in the air and I realized now that it had be the captain, jumping in the water to save my life as his own crew and vessel struggled to survive.

Phil recalled the way that the captain had killed the man who was trying to shoot him. If it hadn't been for the pirate's quick actions, the bullet would have shot my brother in the chest. It was then that Phil had told him of my escape and the captain had seen me flailing around in the water….

I owed my life to him and, more importantly, I owed brother's to him also. But it was all too much to swallow at once. Phil told me to relax and walked out of the room to get some rest of his own. His visit was followed by several other crew members, all eager to tell me about how courageously the captain had saved me, following it up with another story of his skill and bravery.

A realization entered my mind as several very familiar stories were told: so this was the man about whom I had heard all those tales back home on the island?! This was the man whom every man envied and, for whom, every adolescent girl lusted!

I had been obsessed with these tales as a child, and had even taken to fantasizing about how I would meet and marry him one day. But those were just innocent daydreams—all the girls had them about this rugged captain, but by my age I had come to believe that they were merely fairytales. I never would have believed that the stories were not only true, but that I would end up being the great man's muse.

I actually giggled out loud, but followed it with a cough so as not to give my thoughts away to my pirate visitor.

After the next caller, I put on my underclothes which, by this time, had dried enough, and I fashioned a toga-like dress from one of the blankets. I told the men that I was feeling sleepy, so they would leave me alone for a while, and I sat up in bed and argued with myself.

"I think we love him," "No we DON'T! He hurt us, remember? He's the reason our life is over!" "But he saved us and…and" "No, he's pure evil!" "Well, he's not really, is he? In fact, he's rather amazing." "But he ruined everything…" This went on for almost an hour.

I finally came to a conclusion: maybe the captain wasn't so bad after all, well, not for a pirate that is.

I slipped out the door and made my way to the captain's room. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I knew I wanted to see him.

I opened the door to find him at his desk again. His brow was furrowed as he stared at a dirty, old map. I approached him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder.

He paused a moment and looked up at me. "I see we're feeling better, eh luv?"

I looked down at him. He had been beaten quite badly in today's battle, yet they were victorious. How many men had he killed? Were they pirates too or just innocent sailors?

I pulled my hands back at this thought, but he stood up. Our bodies were only inches apart, and he could sense my mental struggle.

He continued, "I was jus about to come and see you dear, but I heard that you were sleepy. Something the matter?" He grinned at me. I started to fall in love with those dirty, gold teeth.

I made an incoherent noise but stopped at that. He put his arms around me and held me tightly.

He teased, "I think I know what you came here for. Ya don't have ta be ashamed luv. I'm like rum: one swig is not enough…ya need another and another"

I laughed at his silly metaphor and let him kiss me sweetly.

But the other side of me came out and I began: "I…I came because, well, I need to talk to you." He sat down to listen. "I…wanna thank you for saving my life, and that of my brother but…but I…well, I'm confused. Why would you save me after everything that has happened. I mean…if you care enough to save my life, why would you ruin me like that?"

He laughed, "Like I said last night luv: yer me property. Why would I let ya go without a fight?"

"So that's it then? That's all I am to you is an item?! And I thought that maybe you cared for me…HA!" I hit him with both my words and my fists.

He grabbed me again and held me tightly, and I sobbed deeply into his chest.

"Well…" he stopped. I knew that he didn't truly care for me yet, and if he said that he did, it would only upset me more.

I wanted to forget everything, to go back to the way it was before Phil and I had left for England.

The captain shook his head and sat back down. He was too tired to force me into anything tonight, and he couldn't stand a lady crying.

Unsure of what to do, I silently went back to my room and laid on my bed. My thoughts continued to duke it out inside my head.

My door opened a few moments later, and a dark figure entered my room. When the candlelight hit his face I saw that it was the captain. He moved towards the bed.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"I…I don't even know why I went in the first place."

He remained quiet and stood at my bedside. He leaned over me and went to kiss me but I turned my head to the side.

I felt myself warming by his presence, and I knew that my body wanted his again. I realized that it would be a nice escape from the world, even if it were just for the night.

I pulled him down so that my lips were at his ear. "I need you," I whispered.

He got on top of me and began working his magic. Kissing and tasting me as we both desperately pulled each other's clothes off. I could feel how weak his body was from the day's fighting, but my own yearned for him so badly that I could not let him rest. I took matters into my own hands as I got on top of him and mirrored his own actions from the night before—making a trial with my lips up and down his body.

Finding myself at the source of his procreation, I held it in my hand and studied it for a moment. It pounded like a beating heart in my fingers, and its owner made pleasing noises when I gave attention to it. What an interesting and disgusting object…but what a wonderful feeling it caused for me. I put my lips on it and mimicked the sucking and licking that he had done to my own area.

His back arched and he moaned, but he pulled away from me. Pulling me back up to him, he pushed himself on top of me and returned the favor.

Coming back up, he readied himself to enter. I bit my lip and braced for another painful tear.

"Don't worry luv, that'll only happen once"

I relaxed and let him go. This time I was able to focus on the feelings of him being inside. As he moved back and forth, I still noticed the lack of vigor from our previous night. It only frustrated me that I could not get the sensations that I desired.

Without thinking, I instinctively knew how to get in a more favorable position and did so immediately. Sitting on top of him, I moved back and forth on him. My most sensitive parts grinded against a hard spot, and the pleasure made me move faster and faster.

I moaned loudly just the warmth filled my stomach once again and his energy gave out. We both stayed in bed, next to each other, until the morning—my head resting on his chest, and his hand tenderly holding my back.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to find the captain trying to slip out of bed without waking me. I realized that he was doing this out of kindness, so I stayed as still as possible and pretended to be sleeping. Peeking slightly out of my left eye, I watched him stand at the end of the bed as he put his clothes on. I could see the muscles and scars that covered his body, and I couldn't help but blush and keep staring.

After getting his clothes on, he tiptoed over to my side of the bed and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving the room as quietly as possible. My hand moved up to the side of my face, and I smiled to myself about the whole situation. I was starting to accept my new role in life and was rather beginning to enjoy some of its benefits. I knew that any chance of finding a decent husband was gone, yet in a weird way I owed my life, and my brother's, to this man.

A thought came back to me and I remembered the stories the men had told me the night before. As I got ready for the day, I thought about some of the things I had heard as a young girl, and the many daydreams I had about this great captain coming to rescue and ravish me.

A knock came at my door, and my brother walked into the room. I saw his eyes move immediately to my bed and I grew bright red with embarrassment. I didn't want our relationship to change, yet I could already see that we were never going to be as close as we once were.

He must have sensed what I was feeling, "I can't believe that scum! After everything that happened yesterday I…well, I thought he was different. But to do this to you again! It's just…" He seemed to growl with anger, "Look sis…there's no reason to be ashamed. You…well, you did what you had to do. But I promise I will get you out of here so he can't do this again!"

He obviously thought that I was completely innocent in last night's escapades, but I still grew very nervous. I did not want my brother risking his life on my account. With his position on this ship he could easily gain his freedom once they reached a big port. "Please don't Phil. I'm alright, really. Look, I'm sure he'll let me go once he's tired of me and, well, you always get annoyed with me after about an hour, so I'm sure it won't be much longer." I tried to lighten the mood.

I could tell that he didn't really believe me, but he didn't want to upset me by disagreeing. "Alright Izzy. I'll leave you alone." He began to depart before remembering what he had come to tell me in the first place. "Oh! I almost forgot! I passed the captain on my way here…" His eyes trailed back to the bed, so I stepped in front of it to prevent any more embarrassment.

"Annnddd…what did he say?" I was hoping for a bath, possibly a bit to eat, or maybe even a new dress…

My attempts to stop his thoughts had failed, and I could see a look of disgust behind his eyes as he continued to stare through me to the dirty sheets, "Uhh...He said something about your appetite. That you must be hungry and that I should bring you up to get something to eat." He looked down at the floor. "Izzy…if it wasn't for me you…well…" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"If it wasn't for me and my stupid ideas we'd still be living quietly at home. Please stop feeling sorry for me Phil. I've done enough of it for myself. In any case, if I had to choose any man in the world to be owned by it'd be the captain himself…." I giggled before realizing what I was saying and to whom I was speaking and stopped myself. No matter what I felt at this point, it was not proper for an unmarried lady to want this type of life, so even though I might have found some joy in my new position, I could not let Phil find out. It might be ridiculous, but it would be worse for him to know that I might enjoy it. I put on my stupid "pity face" and looked back at Phil. I apologized for keeping him from breakfast, and followed him out of the room.

After eating, my brother left me to get to his work, and I searched for something to do. The men were busy with their own tasks, so I was left to wander around the ship.

I found my head in the clouds and my feet with a mind of their own—heading straight to the captain's quarters. I didn't even knock as I slipped inside and looked around. I spied the tub from the evening before now located in the center of the captain's floor. Unfortunately he was not in it.

I heard a low cry and turned to see him on his bed, tending to some wounds of his own. I realized that he had not heard me come in, so I quietly tiptoed closer to get a better look at what was happening. I could see that he had been injured the day before in battle and was trying to keep the wounds clean and re-bandage them. As I watched him struggle to tie a piece of cloth around his hand, I walked over to do it for him.

He jumped at the sound but, seeing that it was me, chuckled at his overreaction. "So, ye can't get enough o' the ol' captain?"

I laughed, but I knew that he was right. For some reason I just couldn't stay away. I moved closer but was stopped short.

"As much as I'd love ta ravish ya yet again, I have some work to tend to." He walked over to me and held me in his arms. I could feel my knees getting weak at his touch. He continued seductively, "So if ye'd like, ya can make use of my quarters while I'm out giving orders ta the crew, then I'll be back to take care of yer needs." He grinned at me impishly.

I needed to regain the upper hand in this pseudo-courting so I replied with an obviously artificially-exasperated gasp, a throwing-down of my hands, and a shove away from his chest…that perfectly formed chest... "Well! I never…! Why in the world would I sink so low? _Clearly_ I came here to see if I could use your bath, now that you're through with it, but I see that you're no gentleman, so I'll come back another time once you remember your manners!"

I turned to leave the room, but was caught by the hand and twirled around to face him. "So sorry luv. After last night I thought we had reached an understanding."

I blushed at this thought, realizing I had let my instincts take over the night before. "I'm sorry if you thought that I had grown to…care for you. I was merely thanking you for saving my brother's life. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave," and I again turned away from him.

He pulled me back once again. "So when 're you gonna be thankin' me fer savin' yers luv?"

I feigned anger, "Wha..!" His lips stopped my speech, and I let him hold me briefly before trying to get away again.

"Ya can have the tub, and the room ta yerself luv. I'll be back fer my 'thanks' later."

"Never mind about the bath," I said stubbornly, "I'll be leaving now."

"Nope. I don't think ya will luv," and with that he began to take my dress off. I gave a weak struggle to keep them on, but it wasn't long before I found myself completely naked once again. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the tub before dropping me into the water. "Have a nice scrub, and then I'll be back to finish this."

He left the room with a huge smile on his face as I sat in the cold water and tried to plan out the best route for what might happen later. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted.

"What in the world had I come in here for in the first place? Why am I putting myself through this? Surly I can't actually be enjoying this so much as to keep coming back for more!" Oh well, at least I was getting my bath.


	3. Chapter 3

I had wrapped myself in the covers of his bed, not caring about getting them wet. It was absolutely freezing, and I was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long.

Enough was enough. I shouldn't have been in there in the first place, let alone staying when I didn't have to. I put on some clothes and walked out of the room. It was still light outside, but the crew seemed to be busy with other things.

I heard a commotion to the side of the deck as I crossed it, and my curiosity got the best of me. I walked over to take a look.

To my horror, several men from the last battle, those from the losing side, were tied up and awaiting their sentence. The pirates stared at these young sailors, and I realized that it had been a regular shipping vessel that we had come in contact with the day before. These men were just innocent seamen, yet they were probably going to be thrown to the sharks.

I saw the captain standing between the men and his crew as both sides yelled at each other. I knew that it didn't look good for the men and, even though one had tried to kill my brother, I could not let them die this way.

"What shall we do with 'em?" The captain asked, "I say, we cut open their bellies and throw 'em over—watch the sharks have a nice snack!" He looked right into the faces of these men, while they begged for mercy.

I ran over to him, "No!" I cried, "Please don't kill them. They're just young sailors…they meant no harm!"

I could see the captain getting extremely angry with me because I had yelled at him in front of his crew, and he raised his hand as if to hit me. Instead, he breathed loudly, and turned to his men, "The lady 'ere is not used to the life of a pirate." The men laughed and he continued, "She's a little angry that I 'aven't been of service to her this evening as she was waiting fer me in my quarters for quite a while."

I looked at Phil's face and saw him turn from me in disgust. "I, uh.." I couldn't speak.

"My dear Philip!" He called to my brother who reluctantly walked forward, intentionally not making eye-contact with me. "Seeing as your sister 'ere _needs_ me, I'd like ya to take care o' these men in my place." He put his arm around me and began to lead me away, then he turned around slightly, "Oh, and don't think ta save too many of um, or I might have to rid some o' my own crew to make room."

I began to cry and pushed him away from me: "You're sick! How could you make him kill them? How could you…." I couldn't continue, instead I fell to the ground in hopelessness. I couldn't bear to see this burden on my brother's shoulders. "Please…please don't make him do that. Please…"

For some reason, the captain took pity on the situation, and changed his orders, even though he might lose face in front of the crew. He feigned a laugh, "Well, with all the ports nearby we could prolly get some money fer um. In the meantime, make yerselves useful," he said to the captives.

Turning to me he whispered, "Now, we'll have ta do somethin' about this lack o' respect ya have fer me. I am, after all, yer captain and master, and I can't be havin' you show me up in front of me crew!"

Pulling me into his room, he slammed the door behind him and I fell to the ground. I could see an angry passion in his eyes, and I got scared. I scrambled to get onto my feet before he picked me up under his arm. Dragging me to the bed I tried to grab onto the walls and furniture but to no avail. He ordered me to remove my clothes and I did so—again, not wanting to ruin my one and only dress. I knew that he was going to have to force this on me, whether I liked it or not, it was the only way he could regain power over his crew. They would all hear it outside. Either I was going to be begging for mercy or I would be moaning in pleasure. Whatever the case, they would know that he was my lord and master.

Lying naked on the bed, I shivered in the cold air. I saw the look on my brother's face when he had realized that I wasn't the lady of virtue that he had once thought… All of my emotions came flooding back and I curled up into a ball and cried loudly. I wanted nothing more than to wake up and find out that it had all been a terrible dream.

I found myself being covered by one of the dirty blankets, and I peeked up to see the captain moving away from me and sitting down on his couch. He held his head in his hands. I could sense him struggling with his emotions too, but I didn't want to go over to him. I felt that everything was his fault, and I didn't want him anywhere near me.

He looked back up and our eyes met. "Look luv…uh…Izzy…I don't want ta hurt ya, but I can't have ya doing that in front of my crew!"

I knew what I had to do, what he wanted me to do, "I'm so sorry. I just remember what it was like to be in their position, and I couldn't let you kill them all so horribly." I paused, "And, I couldn't let my brother live with the guilt of killing those men. He's not like you."

"And what am I like?" He asked.

"You're tough: hardened to the world. You're…well, you're a pirate!"

And with that he moved back over to me, pulled the blankets back, and grabbed me roughly.

It was just what he had wanted to hear, but I was still going to have to give a little more tonight to make up for my disobedience. If my own brother was turning against me, then the captain was my only route to freedom at this point, and I was going to have to do my best with what was given to me. And, if some pleasure just so happened to be a side-effect of it all, then so be it.

He kissed my neck and earlobe before moving down my body. I could tell that he wanted me to enjoy this so that I might be more willing to give into him in the future. His tongue trailed down to my wet core, and he lifted me up to his mouth. I moaned his name loudly and heard the men hoot outside the room. This only made him wilder, and he moved more quickly—spreading my legs out farther, and pushing his tongue in deeper.

I moaned again as he moved backwards. He stood at the end of the bed and pulled my body to meet his. Positioning himself over me, I felt him push inside and I arched and sighed in pleasure as he swayed back and forth between my thighs. He grabbed my bum with one hand, and held himself up with the other. I wrapped my legs around him to get him as close to me as possible. I still needed him deeper inside of me.

Staying in me, he pulled me up to his body and moved both of us up to the top of the bed before resuming the swaying motion. I grabbed his muscular arms as I felt a wonderful surge of pleasure and, crying out, I began to drift into a world of fantasy and bliss.

He looked up at the ceiling as he gripped the sheets around me. I moaned once more at the powerful last thrusts he gave me before collapsing next to me. I turned to rest my head on him in a sign of affection, but he jumped up from the bed and got dressed.

It was amazing! I was dead tired and he seemed invigorated!

I could hear the men laughing about the whole thing outside as my master left me to meet his adoring crew. "Oh well," I thought, "at least he's regained their respect."


	4. Chapter 4

We, my brother and I, had been on this ship for a little over a month and I was starting get used to my position as a well-loved prisoner. Phil still wouldn't look at me, but I had made friends with the rest of the crew.

I could tell they were all getting bored. It had been a few weeks since they had made any contact with another vessel, and they had promised each other one more before going to port so they'd each have enough "booty" to actually do something when they got there. As much as I loved listening to their stories about the sea, the tales of what went on at the ports was completely different. I wondered what my captain was like at these places, but it didn't take much imagination to guess, and I didn't like what came to mind.

It was reaching dusk one evening when a ship was spotted coming in our direction. Although it was quite a distance away, our pirate ship caught up to it quickly. I battled with myself as to whether or not this was a good thing: yes, I was glad we'd be going to port soon; no, I didn't want my brother (or the captain for that matter) getting hurt in some pointless fighting. At the same time I was hoping that this would not be another shipping vessel with more innocent sailors. The excitement that had begun to build around me on deck must have been contagious however, because I soon found myself joining along in their hooting and cheers.

Unfortunately I was ushered below deck just as the ship drew closer so that I would not be in the line of fire. I protested, but it wasn't much use, and I understood that I would only get in their way.

For a few minutes all I could hear were the sounds of the men getting their stations ready. Soon, however, I could sense the other ship drawing close. It only took a few seconds before cannons, guns, and swords were put in use.

I paced back and forth in the little room. I was concerned for my brother and even for the captain. How was I going to save them if I was stuck below deck?

I ran to the door only to find it, to my surprise, unlocked. I laughed to think that I had been going crazy down there whilst I could have easily stepped out. I ran up on deck without thinking to grab a weapon of my own.

Although the gun powder in the air made it difficult to see, I soon found my brother by the sound of his voice. To my horror he was locked in battle with a man of equal size and strength who seemed well-trained in sword fighting. I could see that Phil was starting to lose so I had to do something. A bottle rolled on the floor next to me and I picked it up and threw it at the attacker—completely missing his head and landing with a smack on his bum. As he turned around to face his new assailant I got a chance to see his face…and what a handsome one! I blushed at him as he laughed to see that his foe was a rather little woman, but he continued his attack on Phil.

"Please sir!" I cried, I could tell he was of some great status by the luxurious clothing he wore, "My brother and I are not pirates. We're merely captives here. Please PLEASE don't hurt him!"

"Well Miss, my men and I were not the instigators of this attack. So if you would be so kind as to call it off, then I would put down my sword."

Through grunts and heavy breathing my brother replied, "Shut up Izzy! Haven't you been enough trouble already that you must make a mockery of my skills?!"

"But he'll kill you!" I pleaded

"Then why don't you lay with him also? That'll surely win my freedom yet again!"

I couldn't move. I wondered how he could say these things to me. Without thinking I began to cry and fell to my knees.

The handsome man turned around, "I can see by the looks of things that my men and I are almost defeated. Although I have never put down my sword in combat, I would happily do so if you would promise me my life would be spared."

I could tell that he meant it. It was true that his only chance of living now would be to surrender and take his chances with the captain's judgments. Our pirates had his few surviving men quite outnumbered.

"Of course, good sir! You can be certain that I will get you your freedom!"

I ran off to find the captain and make my pleas, but I spotted him on deck of the other ship—a quickly sinking on at that. I yelled for him to make his way over, but it didn't seem possible. I began to fear that I would lose him forever.

Pondering his surrounds for a moment, the ship began to tilt upward as the backside sank into the ocean. The captain ran quickly up to the front of the ship and climbed over onto the tip of it. He held onto the figurehead (a lovely, topless woman I might add with a little jealously) and, before the ship went any deeper, he leapt off the statue towards our ship, barely catching the railings on deck.

He pulled himself up before I could get there and sauntered over to me with a huge grin on his face. "Worried luv?"

"About you? Never!" I paused, and then remembered what I had found him for in the first place. "Captain, one of the men from their ship has asked for "parlay".

"DAMN to the depths the devil…." He trailed off, "Oh. Can't we pretend we didn't hear him?"

"Sir, he has surrendered to not only save himself but also my brother"

The sly captain knew exactly what I must have done to the poor man, and he followed me to him.

I was shocked to find my brother still fighting while the gentleman merely averted his attacks with slight movements of his sword. I could've sworn that the man yawned before we reached him.

"No, stop! No, what're you doing? Don't kill the poor lad!" The captain shouted, a little humorously.

The gentleman put down his sword, "Then we have an accord? Will my life be spared?"

"For the time being." The captain then turned to his own crew, "Men! Bring the prisoners below to the brig! We shall deal with them after we've counted our winnings!"

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the handsome new face and, unfortunately, the captain saw it. "Something the matter? Have you taken a'fancy to the young man?"

I couldn't help but blush, "How could anyone attract my eye while you are around?"

"That's better. I don't believe ye, mind ya, but that's better."

The next morning I found myself, for the first time in a long time, in my own room. The captain had stayed up to join his crew in some celebrations while I got some much-needed rest.

I prepared myself for the day ahead and went on deck. Not surprisingly, I found most of the men still sleeping off the effects of the night's merriment. I went and found something to eat before making my way below deck to check on our new prisoners. Standing up against the bars I found my gentleman and I actually gave him a slight curtsey. He responded with a short bow and tip of his hat. I giggled at our little game before walking over to say hello.

"I hope the morning has found you well sir"

"Yes, very. Thank you. And yourself?"

"Very well sir."

"It has come to my attention that I do not know your name." He said pleasantly. "I heard your brother call you Izzy. Am I to presume it's Isabel?"

"You would be quite right in presuming so. And you are?"

"Jonathan Pytte, former General in the King's navy and current…well, no, former captain of a ship which is now at the bottom of the ocean."

I was sorry for the loss of his ship, and he could see it in my face.

"Don't fret about me my dear Isabel! My worries will be over shortly!" He jested…somewhat.

" Is there anything that you or your men might need?"

"A bite to eat would be nice, although I'm sure our judgment will be soon, so there's no need to waste good food on doomed men."

"Why are you doomed?" I asked, sincerely concerned.

"I know who your captain is. I'm sure that he will not be sparing our lives."

"Please good sir, don't worry, I am certain that I can convince him otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting alone in my room, I kept replaying his lyrical voice in my head: _"Jonathan Pytte, former General in the King's navy and current…well, no, former captain of a ship which is now at the bottom of the ocean."_

I had been waiting for some time for the captain and crew to begin their day. I was hoping to find him in a good mood before asking for Mr. Pytte's freedom, but I was growing impatient.

I made my way to the captain's quarters and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Surprisingly, I found him sitting up at his desk, again looking over his old maps.

"'ello luv!" He smiled through his dirty, gold teeth, "I'll take care of ya in a moment."

"Take care of me?!" I questioned

"Please, I know how difficult it must've been not 'avin' me last night." He looked back down at his maps before nonchalantly waving over to his bed, "Jus wait fer me in there".

I huffed loudly before turning around to leave the room. In my anger however, I found that I could not work the old, rusty door handle. Finally figuring it out, I opened the door only to find it shut again. I looked up to see the captain's hand pushing on it above my head. I took a deep breath and tried to think of a way out of this. Nothing was going as planned so I had to make up a new one. I realized that I could use romance to my own advantage and possibly win Jonathan's freedom.

I turned around seductively and looked up at the captain slowly. Moving closer, I played with his collar as I stared into his eyes. "Are you done with your maps?" I questioned sexily.

He could sense something was up. I was never like this. A thought crossed his mind as he remembered the way I had looked at Mr. Pytte and something one of his men had told him just a few minutes ago.

"This change in yer attitude suits ya, but I fear that it has more to do with one slimy Brit than me?"

"What in the world would give you that idea?!" I feigned. I didn't want him to get jealous—that'd surely lead to Jonathan's death.

"One o' me men informed me that ya made a visit to the brig early this mornin'. He says you were very sweet ta the other captain."

"You're the only captain for me! And…and, if your man had been smarter, he would have told you that Jonathan was the only one up at the time and I was merely asking if his men needed anything!"

"_Jonathan? _So you really 'ave no feelings for _Jonathan_?"

I gasped at the realization that I had slipped in saying the man's first name. I had never even said the captain's first name without his title…not that he liked anyone to do that anyway.

"Well…I…uh." Another thought entered my head, "Look, you know how I feel about the prisoners. I don't have to remind you what happened the last time we had some."

He nodded in remembrance.

"So let's just forget about all of that right now and, uh, make up for last night."

He smirked down at me, and I grabbed his head and kissed him. He still tasted of rum from the night's festivities, but I liked the way it stung my tongue.

He pushed me up against the wall and took off his trousers. I pulled my dress down and removed all of my under-things. Looking back up at him, I took ahold of his arms and hugged his body close to mine. Kissing me deeply, he reached his hands down under my thighs and pulled me up to his body. He wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed me against the door. In one, swift motion, he entered me. My body was almost in shock from this sudden act, and I gasped for air as he kissed my neck.

He lowered me softly to the floor before dropping down next to me. I knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep, and I could see that holding me up had been a lot of work, but I needed it now.

Turning towards me, he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him; I gently put him inside me, and began to grind against his body.

All was going well, but I couldn't help my thoughts as they drifted to the gorgeous man being held prisoner below deck. How handsome he was, and how gentlemanly he had acted towards me even though he must have known what my place was on this ship, especially after what my brother had said in front of him: _"Then why don't you lay with him also? That'll surely win my freedom yet again!". _Without realizing it, I began imagining that Jonathan was the one I was pleasing. Having been pent up for a long time, my climax was incredibly overwhelming and I found myself moaning loudly: "Oh…oh…Jon…" I whispered. The captain was finished too and I collapsed next to him.

"I'm gonna kill 'em" He yelled angrily.

The recognition of what I had just done flooded my mind and I stood up to stop him. The panic that had so suddenly hit me was too much, and I fell to the floor with a thud. Embarrassingly, I had fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: this is probably the smuttiest thing I have ever written…but it's my fantasy and I felt like it, so deal with it. Lol_

_Btw, sorry to all those Jack lovers out there, but this romance must come to an end eventually—we all know no woman would ever get in-between him and the sea. I hope the new guy will be suitable enough!_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

When I came-to I found myself on the deck of the ship with one of the men waving his hand over my face. "GIVE 'ER AIR" he grunted loudly as he tried fanning me. The stench of his filthy hand seemed to be what had woke me up, and I pushed it away disgustedly before gagging. I was already nauseous and this was not helping.

I felt the need to throw up when a sudden thought hit me, I looked down to make sure that I actually had something on. Luckily, I did, but it was merely one of the bed sheets. The captain must have wrapped it around me before bringing me on deck to get some air. I clung to it desperately, trying to make sure that I was as decent as was possible, and attempted to pull myself up and make my way to my room. I stumbled back and landed with a thud on the floorboards. I felt myself start to cry at my inability to walk—it felt as if I had lost the last piece of my dignity.

I felt hands reach under me, and I turned to see my master carrying me back to his room. I looked at his face tenderly, but he stared forward with a hurt look on his face.

He put me on his couch without saying a word, so I knew something was terribly wrong.

"I…I'm so, so very sorry" I cried softly. He turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" I sobbed, "Please don't kill him on my account! I never meant anything by it! You know that I belong to you: body and soul!"

"Body yes…soul?." He let out a sigh, "no, not even yer body anymore, not when yer mind's elsewhere." He started to leave the room. "I'll rid us of this…inconvenience, lest 'e always be a temptation…"

"NO!" I shrieked, "Please, you know that's not true! Oh, how can I show you…?" I moved over to him and tried to hold him, but he pulled back at my touch.

I fell to my knees in hopelessness, trying desperately to think of a way to win him back. I knew whatever he felt for me was the only thing keeping me alive. My brother had disowned me, and I would never make it on my own off this ship. The captain could easily have me killed or, worse: he could give me to someone else. I trembled to think what might happen if the captain let his crew have their way with me for even a few minutes (as several of them had suggested).

A thought sprang to mind as I remembered some of the dirty things my friends had told me when we were younger. In this position, a specific piece of gossip stuck out in my memory.

I pulled at his trousers and let them drop to the floor. I looked up at his face to see his expression, but he appeared to be as confused as I felt. I softly put my hand on him and pulled his appendage to my lips. It was strange to see in the daylight, and I took in its image quickly before sticking my tongue out for a taste. I had done something similar to this before for him, but not in this position and never in such a bold manner.

I pulled the blanket off of me as I continued licking and tasting him. I finally stuck it inside my mouth and began moving back and forth on it. I felt it get harder, and I struggled to remember to breathe through my nose. I looked up at him seductively as I took it as deep as I thought possible and watched his head tilt back as he moaned. I felt his hand grab the back of my hair, and he pushed himself even further into my mouth.

I definitely thought I was going to choke, but he pulled my head away quickly and tilted my face up to look at him. I rested on my heels, as he looked down at me. He rubbed himself on my cheek and chin, before pushing the hair back from my face.

He moved down to the floor so that we were kneeling in front of each other. He put his hand between my legs and began rubbing hard. I moaned pitifully and tried to grind against him—my body was thankful for this act of reciprocation. Removing his own hand, he took my own and moved it to me, making me mimic the action myself. I couldn't help but moan at this new feeling before he stood up and pulled me forward again.

He watched me as I moved my hand back and forth, and I rubbed with more vigor to try to please him…and myself.

He grabbed my chin and stuck his thumb up under my bottom lip. He let in slide in-between my teeth. I opened my mouth in compliance and put himself back inside. This time, both actions sped up, and I began to shake with pleasure. I stopped pleasing myself however, finding it very difficult to keep up, and I used both hands to hold onto his hips for support. He took one of my hands away and threw it down, obviously in an attempt to get me to continue my previous actions. Instead, I used the hand to pull on the base of his member while my mouth took care of the other end of it. He seemed to like this action much better because he started to thrust harder in-between my lips.

Moments later, he pushed my head forward harshly and I took it deep once again and he angled his head back while a fluid filled my throat. I heard him moan my name softly as he pulled himself out and pushed the hair from my face. The warm liquid dripped onto my chest, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

I panicked as to what to do next, and I looked to him for the answer. Instead I saw him waiting intently for something to happen, although I didn't know what. I swallowed the bitter stuff in my mouth hoping not to anger him. I had been very queasy as of late, but I hoped that this action would work in my favor. It seemed to be just what he had been waiting for.

I looked up at him timidly and hoped that he would say something. Instead he pulled me up into his arms and kissed me passionately, tasting himself on my lips. I wanted him inside me more than ever before and I whimpered against him. It was a different kind of longing, as if I wanted him to hurt me—I needed to be punished for the awful things I had done and the pain I had caused.

He wiped the fluid from my breasts and held his fingers to my mouth. Without hesitation, I licked them clean, staring into his eyes the whole time.

He looked at me quickly and saw the desperation in my eyes, "Please," I whispered, but he was going to make me pay for my mistakes by not giving in, so he pulled his trousers back up and made a motion to leave. I didn't dare ask him to come back as I put my own clothes back on.

He turned around to face me again, "Ya must really luv the filthy bastard ta be willin' ta do that." I knew what he meant—I would have never done such an act before.

"But…but I love you!" I cried out, not sure whether or not I meant it.

He nodded back at me and smirked slyly. He held my chin and looked into my eyes. I could see that he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Instead, he kissed me again and began to leave the room.

He stopped short and turned around. He took me by the hand and led me out of the room with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if you just got a message about this. I did some editing and re-uploaded. I'm thinking about finishing this in the near future if only I can think of a proper ending…

_So, I "completed" this story months ago during a busy schedule, thinking that it would keep the story off of my mind, but instead it has been torturing me. The characters will not let me leave it with that (let's be frank) s*itty ending. I hope this doesn't bother anyone, but I've removed the last two chapters and changed the story in an effort to do it justice. I'll be trying my best to give this a proper ending!_

_I really do value all input. Thanks a bunch for reading and, again, I am sorry for leaving it hanging before._

__

On deck the men seemed to not pay any attention to us as we moved across it. The captain left me near the center and walked over to one of his men. He whispered something into the other man's ear and the pirate hurried below deck. The captain sauntered over to me with a mischievous look on his face. I knew that we were approaching Tortuga, but I didn't dare hope that this meant he was freeing the captives.

A few moments later, the pirate came back on deck with the sailors following behind him weakly. They hadn't gotten anything to eat or drink, and most of them were overcome with the thought of impending death. Only Mr. Pytte looked on with bravery.

I glanced at him quickly and my heart pounded. His golden hair blew back under his hat, and his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The contrast to my captain's long, dark hair and sweet brown eyes was noticeable yet they were equals where "attractiveness" was concerned.

He caught my eye and, always the gentleman, bowed to me slightly and tried to take off his hat. I giggled softly as he fumbled with his bound hands to, at least, tip it towards me. I began to curtsey back before I noticed the captain next to me and stopped. Instead, I smiled sweetly and hoped that neither man would take offence to the small gesture of kindness.

The captain began, "Alright, 'ho wants to start begging fer mercy?" he toyed.

The men started their pleading but Jonathan, their captain, stepped forward. His men stopped in respect for him. My heart leaped to hear him speak again.

"Sir, seeing as we are close to port might I suggest that my men go free once we arrive? In return I will make sure that you are rewarded heavily. I have many connections back home, and I am sure I will be able to compensate you and your men for not having the opportunity to watch us all die pitifully in the ocean."

This attempt to sweet-talk did not make things any better.

The captain got angry: "Who do ya think ya are tryin' ta tell me 'ow ta do my job? I'm captain of this bloody vessel and, though I was thinkin' of lettin' you and yer men go free, I feel that it would look like I'm taking yer advice so, instead, overboard ye'll all go!" he growled.

The pirates hooted behind us and I turned to look at them. I saw my brother standing to the side of the crowd. His eyes were filled with something that I hadn't seen in quite a while. It looked a little like guilt, remorse, and compassion, but I didn't have much time to think about it.

"Sir! I mean no disrespect! If ill wording on my part was what changed your mind then please don't take it out on my men! If you feel I have done you harm then sir, take my life now, but save those of my crew! " Mr. Pytte declared fervently.

"Would ya die fer these scallywags?"

"These men are my friends! They have always been loyal. As Homer once said, 'The difficulty is not so great to die for a friend, as to find a friend worth dying for,'" Jonathan said passionately. I remembered this quote from my childhood—my father had always taught my brother and me about the great minds of the past. It made me blush to see this side of Jonathan, and I wanted listen to him talk forever.

The captain looked at me before turning back to the captives. He was facing quite a big decision.

"If yer word be honest, I might be willin' to spare a couple for a decent ransom." Knowing he would have a difficult time dealing with this well-educated man in front of his men, he decided to continue the discussion in his room. "Let us negotiate the terms of yer release privately," he said as he took Jon by the arm. I stood there dumbly while they went into his quarters, feeling completely useless.

What seemed like hours passed before the captain came back outside. Although I tried, I could not clearly read the expression on his face. He went back to barking orders and steering the ship, obviously avoiding me.

As soon as I thought he was busy enough not to notice I slipped into his quarters. Jon hadn't come out yet, and I worried about what I might find.

Inside I saw Mr. Pytte sitting on the couch looking very dejected. My thoughts drifted back to what I had, not long before, been doing in this room, and felt my own expression become crestfallen. Immediately I feared that the captain had done the unthinkable to the poor man and, (though the thought made me temporarily raise an impish eyebrow), I shook the impure idea away and moved towards my fellow captive.

"He…he didn't hurt you…did he?" I asked, sincerely worried, but again giving it a cheeky thought.

"No, not at all my dear Isabel. I have been trying to negotiate for, not only the freedom of my men, but also yours and your brother's.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe he had taken this task upon himself while he was in such a risky position already. He could see the surprise in my expression.

"Don't be so stunned my dear. I am a gentleman, of course, and I saw the genuine concern on your face when I met you. I could see the mental anguish you have been going through here on this ship. I know that I could never live with myself if I left you here to die." He paused, "Ever since you hit me with that bottle I knew I cared for you."

The room stayed quiet. I couldn't think clearly enough to produce any intelligible sound, so I stood silent, hoping not to ruin the moment.

He continued, "I…I know what happens to young ladies on ships like this…I know what has been done to you and…well, frankly I don't think it changes a person" he looked at the floor as if searching for the right thing to say.

"You…you know? How!" I implored.

"Well, the men that watched us in the brig seemed to find it an acceptable topic of conversation though I assured them it was improper to talk about a lady in such a way," he half-joked, "plus your captain is a bit of a braggart."

"But…but I did some of those things my…well, myself," I said, hanging my head as my mind drifted back to those haunting acts which had taken place in that very room not too long ago.

"Yes, I know what you have, um, done. But I am also aware that much of it was done to save yourself and even me."

I let my gaze meet his and saw the tenderness in his eyes and the sweet smile on his face. I began to get closer when I heard someone open the door.


End file.
